toggofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kim Possible
Kim Possible ist eine aus 87 Episoden bestehende Zeichentrickserie der Walt Disney Company aus den Jahren 2002 bis 2007. Die Serie sollte ursprünglich mit der 65. Folge enden, erhielt dann aber, aufgrund ihrer Beliebtheit, eine vierte Staffel mit weiteren 22 Folgen. Auf TOGGO wurde Kim Possible 2004 bis 2009 im Disney Block gezeigt. Handlung Die Schülerin Kim ist Mitglied des Cheerleader-Teams und eigentlich ein ganz normales Mädchen – hätte sie nicht einen ungewöhnlichen Nebenjob: Geheimagentin. Furchtlos kämpft sie gegen ihre Hauptfeinde, den gefährlichen Wissenschaftler Dr. Drakken und seine skrupellose Assistentin Shego. Unterstützt wird Kim bei ihren Missionen von ihrem besten Freund, dem tollpatschigen Ron Stoppable, seinem kleinen Nacktmull Rufus und von Superhirn Wade, dem Computer-Crack. Charaktere * Kim, die am Anfang der Serie schätzungsweise 15 bis 16 Jahre alt ist, ist Cheerleader, welche die Football-Mannschaft der Middleton High School, die Mad Dogs, anfeuert. Anfangs trägt sie beim Training eine lila-rot-gelbe Cheerleader-Uniform ohne Ärmel, später eine langärmelige weiß-lila-gelbe. Wenn sie nicht gerade Schule hat oder mit Ron im Bueno Nacho sitzt, rettet sie die Welt mit Hilfe ihrer Spezialausrüstung, die sie von dem Computergenie Wade Load erhält. Sie hat orangerote, lange und spitz zulaufende Haare, die, von ihr aus gesehen, links leicht diagonal über ihre grünen Augen fallen. Im Einsatz trug Kim bisher grau-grüne Cargohosen und ein schwarzes, bauchfreies Top. Später wird dieses Oufit von einem lilafarbenen T-shirt und einer schwarzen Schlaghose abgelöst. In der letzten Episode der 3. Staffel erweiterte ein Superanzug ihre Arbeitsgarderobe. Der weiße Anzug mit blau leuchtendem Muster wurde von Wade Load entwickelt, besitzt neben einem Schutzschirm die Fähigkeit zur Selbstreparatur, kann teilweise verformt werden (Kim verwandelt die Anzugshand in Episode 65 in einen Cesta Punta Schläger, mit welchem sie Shegos Plasmageschosse fängt und zurückschleudert) und dient als Muskelkraftverstärker. Zudem kann sich Kim mit Hilfe des Anzugs unsichtbar machen. In der vierten Staffel wird der Anzug noch mehrmals verwendet. Kims „Geheimwaffe“ bei Freunden ist ihr Schmollmund, mit dem sie Leute dazu überredet, Dinge zu tun, auf die sie eigentlich keine Lust haben. Während der gesamten drei Staffeln verliebt sich Kim in mehrere Jungs, doch keine Beziehung hält wirklich lange, wenn sie denn überhaupt zustande kommt. Der erste Kuss (zwar nur auf die Wange) von Ron und Kim ist in der Folge 37 Weihnachten bei den Possibles zu sehen. In Folge 43 Ein Date mit Hindernissen bekommt sie am Ende auch einen Kuss von Josh auf den Mund. In der Folge 53 Stimmungsschwankungen bekommt Kim aus Versehen einen Chip ab, der ihre Gefühle kontrolliert. Dadurch glaubt sie unter anderem auch, in Ron verliebt zu sein, und küsst ihn. Die beiden scheinen auch mehr füreinander zu empfinden als nur Freundschaft. Im Finale der selbigen Staffel (Folge 63-65 Das Hephaestus-Projekt) haben Ron und Kim ihre erste richtige Verabredung beim Abschlussball und ihren ersten richtigen Kuss; ab Episode 66 sind die beiden dann zusammen. Ihr Name (und auch der all ihrer mit Vornamen bekannten näheren Verwandten) ist eine Anspielung auf das englische Wort impossible, was „unmöglich“ bedeutet. Der Nachname allein bedeutet jedoch „möglich“, was im Motto der Familie zu tragen kommt: “Anything is possible for a Possible!” („Alles ist möglich für einen Possible“). In einem ähnlichen Zusammenhang findet sich dieses Wort auch im Serien- und Filmtitel Mission: Impossible, worauf dieser Name womöglich auch noch eine Anspielung ist. Häufig gebraucht Kim Possible die Sätze: „Was steht an?“ (engl. What’s the sitch?) und „Keine große Sache!“ (engl. No big!) oder So not the drama!, worauf sich der englische Filmtitel So the Drama bezieht. Manchmal sagt sie auch „Das is’ jetzt nich’ wahr, oder?“ (engl. You’re kidding!?). Ebenfalls ein Running Gag sind Kims Untertreibungen, wenn sich jemand bei ihr für eine Rettungsaktion bedankt. Sie antwortet jeweils, dass das doch jeder an ihrer Stelle gemacht hätte und das alles gar nicht so schwer war. Da sie dank ihrer Hilfe so viele Verbündete auf der ganzen Welt hat, ist es für sie jeweils kein Problem, an einen Ort mit Flugzeug oder Hubschrauber zu kommen. * Ronald „Ron“ Stoppable ist ein etwas tollpatschiger, blonder Junge. Er läuft in der Schule meist in einem roten Pullover herum, bei Rettungsaktionen trägt er einen langen, mattschwarzen Pullover und eine dunkelgraue Hose, die er bei den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten verliert. Sein Haustier Rufus, ein Nacktmull, sitzt üblicherweise in einer seiner Taschen, meist in der Hosentasche. Er hat sich für einen Nacktmull als Haustier entschieden, weil sein Vater an einer Tierhaarallergie leidet. Rons Haare sind meist vorn zerstrubbelt, und er hat braune Augen. Außerdem hat Ron Angst vor Affen und „kleinen“ Insekten. Sein Lieblingslokal ist die örtliche Filiale des Bueno Nacho, einer Schnellimbisskette für mexikanische Gerichte. Des Weiteren ist er ein Wrestling-Fan. Er ist, laut Bezeichnung von Drakken, Shego und anderen Schurken, das „Helferlein“, was ihm in einigen Episoden aber nicht gerecht wird, denn manchmal läuft er zu Höchstform auf und zeigt wahre Heldenqualitäten. Im Original wird er jedoch als Sidekick bezeichnet, was eine etwas andere Bedeutung hat. In Episode 66 tritt Ron dem Middleton-Highschool-Footballteam bei und ersetzt Brick Flagg, den ehemaligen Quarterback; zwar erschummelt Ron sich die Aufnahme erst mit Kims Kampfanzug, doch als er in seinem zweiten Spiel ganz ohne Anzug den entscheidenden Touchdown setzt, nimmt ihn Mr. Barkin ins Team auf. Auch in weiteren Episoden der letzten Staffel wird gezeigt, was in Ron steckt. Dieses gipfelt darin, dass er in der Folge 87 seine mystischen Affenkräfte einsetzt um die Kampfmaschinen der Außerirdischen zu zerstören und diese in einer riesigen Explosion mit ihrem Raumschiff zu zerstören. Bis dahin leidet er jedoch immer unter Zukunftsängsten, auch in Bezug auf seine Beziehung mit Kim. Bevor Kim und er ein Paar werden, verknallen sich Ron und Sita an der Kinokasse auf den ersten Blick. Später machte Sita mit ihm Schluss. Während einem Schüleraustausch in der japanischen Ninja-Schule verknallte er sich in die in attraktive Yori, mit der er später noch ein paar Mal zu tun hat. Deshalb ist Kim eine Zeitlang eifersüchtig auf Yori. Kim stellt in Folge 35 "Mission zwischen den Zeiten" fest, dass sie ohne Ron die Welt nicht retten kann. Sie nennt ihn hin und wieder liebevoll „süß“ oder „Hase“ (er sie teilweise auch). Rons häufig gebrauchter Ausspruch ist „Booyah!“. Er beherrscht das Tai Shing Pek Kwar, weil er in Folge 13 "Ein Affenzirkus" zwischen die vier Jade-Affen gerät. Dabei bekommt er die mystischen Affenkräfte, die auch Monkey Fist besitzt und die ihm erlauben, das Lotusschwert zu kontrollieren. Allerdings kommt es nur in Rufus’ Händen einmal zum Einsatz, der ebenfalls die Affenkräfte hat. In der Folge "Der böse Ron" entwickelt Ron ein böses Ego namens „Zorpox, der Eroberer“ und wird (anstelle von Drakken) plötzlich zum Gegenspieler von Kim. Das geschieht, als Dr. Drakken mit Hilfe des von Jack Hench entwickelten „Grobianators“ seine gute Energie abstoßen will, um nur böse Energie zu haben. Er wird aber dabei gestört, und der Grobianator überträgt alle böse Energie auf Ron. Mit Hilfe des „guten“ Dr. Drakken kann Kim Ron und Dr. Drakken zurückverwandeln (und Drakken wieder in sein Böses Ego). Rons Nachname „Stoppable“ bedeutet auf Deutsch „aufhaltbar“, was sich auf sein – teilweise – für die „Weltrettung“ hinderliches Verhalten bezieht. Im Zusammenspiel mit dem Vornamen lässt sich gesprochen aber auch non-stoppable oder unstoppable ableiten, was „unaufhaltsam“ bedeutet. Rons Familie ist jüdischen Glaubens, was allerdings nur in einigen Folgen relevant ist. In dieser löst das Fehlen der Unterschrift des Rabbiners unter Rons Bar-Mitzwah-Urkunde bei diesem Selbstzweifel aus, die er durch übertriebene Männlichkeitsdarstellungen zu kompensieren sucht. In einer anderen erwähnt er, dass er sich in der Schulcafeteria für das koschere Essen eingetragen hat. Seine Eltern adoptieren in der 4. Staffel das asiatische Baby Hana. Ron braucht eine Weile, um seine neue Schwester zu akzeptieren. Anfangs nennt er sie „Eindringling“, entwickelt aber doch bald brüderliche Gefühle. * Rufus ist ein Nacktmull, der – in Maßen – sprechen kann und in Rons Hosentasche wohnt. Trotz seiner geringen Größe ist er ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Team Possible. Mit seinen kräftigen Zähnen und seinen Fähigkeiten, technische Geräte zu infiltrieren, war er schon oft die letzte Rettung für Kim und Ron. Außerdem ist er mit Ron versehentlich zwischen die mystischen Affen des „Tai Shing Pek Kwar“ geraten. Sein Leibgericht sind Nachos mit Käsesoße. Er wurde von Ron im „Smarty Mart“ erstanden. Ron entschied sich für einen Nacktmull, da sein Vater eine Tierhaarallergie hat und Tiere mit Fell nicht erlaubte. * Wade ist ein zehnjähriges Genie, das die High School und das College in nur acht Monaten absolviert hat. Er hat (fast) die ganze Welt mit seinem Netzwerk verkabelt und ist der Administrator von Kim Possibles Website. Sein Netzwerk liefert ihm Informationen über die Pläne von Kims Gegenspielern. Außerdem stellt er die meisten von Kims Ausrüstungsgegenständen her und organisiert die Mitfahrgelegenheiten, mit denen Kim und Ron an ihre Einsatzorte gelangen. Wade hat schwarze Haare und ist recht korpulent. Meistens tritt er nur auf Kims „Kimmunikator“ (eine Art PDA) oder als Hologramm auf. In den ersten drei Staffeln verlässt er so gut wie nie sein Zimmer und tritt mit Ausnahme einer weiteren Folge nur als Bild oder Hologramm auf. In Episode 69 The Cupid Effect jedoch spielt Wade nicht nur eine Hauptrolle, sondern befindet sich praktisch die ganze Folge lang außerhalb seines Zimmers. In derselben Folge verliebt er sich auch in Kims beste Freundin Monique. In weiteren Folgen der vierten Staffel nimmt er auch an Missionen teil. In den neuen Folgen ist er nicht, wie in praktisch allen alten, in seinem Zimmer, sondern oft persönlich mit Kim und Ron auf einer Mission. Auch in der Folge „Mission zwischen den Zeiten: Zukunft“ tritt er als Erwachsener aktiv in Erscheinung. Zusammen mit Kims Brüdern leitet er eine Widerstandsgruppe und hat genau wie die beiden dank moderner Technik einen sehr sportlichen Körperbau, im Gegensatz zu sonst. Sein Name ist ein Wortspiel auf den englischen Begriff wide load („Schwertransport“) und spielt dabei auf den korpulenten Körperumfang der Figur an. Synchronisation Galerie Kim Possible.jpg Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:Fremdproduktionen Kategorie:Disney